Descent into Hell
by Nawel-chan
Summary: La curiosité est un vilain défaut, ça, Aido le savait parfaitement. Mais, il était bien difficile de lui résister. Alors il succomba aux vices de la tentation. "Ses yeux écarlate pleins de haine m'ont envoûté et m'ont effrayé à la fois. J'ai voulu en savoir plus sur ses prunelles rouges si intenses d'aversion et surtout pourquoi il s'y reflétait de la douleur." Quitte à s'y brûler.
1. Chapter 1

**Le blabla de l'auteure :**

Hello :3 Me voilà pour une nouvelle fanfiction qui me tenait réellement à coeur :) J'espère qu'elle saura vous plaire :D Parce que moi j'y mets tout mon coeur :pCette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un long moment, et je prends enfin le temps de la réaliser ! Petite innovation dans l'histoire, j'ai décidé d'inclure des personnages inventés dans cette histoire :p Pour le moment nous verrons que deux d'entre eux (Chihaya Kasahana et Midjyu Kanashimi), le troisième apparaître un peu plus tard ;) Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus :3 Eeeh ouiii, je suis une grosse sadique mais que voulez-vous, il va falloir s'y faire :)

Bon passons aux choses sérieuses :

**Manga :** Vampire Knight

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Knight appartient à la célébrissime et talentueuse Matsuri Hino, bien que j'aimerais bien posséder Zéro-sama et Aido-sama *µ* Chihaya et Midjyu m'appartiennent par contre, et vous les aurez pas, nah ! Comment ça vous en avez rien à foutre ?

**Pairing :** Aido x OC, Takuma x OC, Zéro x Yuuki x Kaname

**Rating :** K+ car un peu de violence

* * *

**Chapitre un :** Départ

Une main se posa sur la table propre, caressant sa surface de ses doigts fins. Un soupir s'éleva, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, et la personne redevint silencieuse, se contentant de fixer longuement le mobilier autour d'elle. Tout se passait au ralenti pour cette jeune fille, qui regardait la pièce dans laquelle elle se tenait debout pendant de longues minutes, comme si elle voulait en graver les détails. Le regard vague, ses yeux semblaient comme perdus au loin, dans un monde qu'elle seule connaissait. Quelques instants plus tard, elle serra les dents douloureusement, tandis que son poing se ferma, les jointures se colorant de blanc. Elle inspira une grosse bouffée d'air, empoigna sa valise, et se dirigea vivement vers un petit corridor obscur. Elle avança jusqu'au fond, avant de s'immobiliser une dernière fois, tenant la poignée d'une porte de chêne. Elle se retourna et contempla rapidement un cadre sur le mur d'en face, avant de refermer la porte de son appartement.

Sur le palier, une femme l'attendait, les bras croisés, enveloppée d'un long châle. Assez âgée, elle portait un kimono vert anis par-dessus un autre blanc. Malgré ses rides et ses airs fatigués, son visage était le vestige d'une très grande beauté. Ses yeux, grands et bleus, regardaient la jeune fille au palier de sa porte, et pétillaient de tristesse. Ses lèvres, quelque peu retroussées, tremblaient légèrement. Ses doigts longs trituraient inlassablement ses vêtements. Il demeurait évident qu'Aya, d'habitude si énergique et encline à des crises de colère, se retenait de pleurer. Lorsque la jeune fille vit cette vieille dame qui l'avait toujours protégée, habituellement si forte et si fière dans ce piteux état, elle abandonna son habit de froideur qu'elle revêtait en public, et laissa sa valise au sol, pour serrer dans ses bras celle qu'elle considérait comme la grand-mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

Étreinte que la vieille femme lui rendit, ne pouvant plus s'empêcher de sangloter. Quelques instants plus tard, elle décida tout de même de se contenir un peu, et se détacha de la jeune femme. Elle planta son regard bleu électrique, qui virait un peu au gris terne, et lui dit, d'une voix empreinte de fermeté, mais aussi de douceur :

« Reviens me voir de temps en temps. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer. »

Ce ton fort, qui lui était caractéristique, ne laissait place à aucune objection. Et si la fille n'obéissait pas, allez savoir si la vieille dame n'irait pas la chercher et la ramener en lui tirant les oreilles. Avec un micro-sourire, la jeune fille pensa qu'elle en était capable. « Tu vas beaucoup me manquer... » La première fois qu'elle entendait cette phrase. La fille se demanda même si la vieille Aya ne s'adressait pas à quelqu'un d'autre, derrière elle. La première fois que quelqu'un dans ce trou à rat lui manifestait de l'affection. D'ailleurs, le contraste entre cette phrase, suintante d'amour et de sincérité, et la saleté ainsi que l'horreur de cet endroit était frappant. Comme si on pouvait dire quelque chose de si gentil dans une banlieue pareille ? Car s'il y avait bien une chose propre à la « Cité Suramu », c'était l'hostilité de ses habitants.

« Oui, je vous le promets, Aya-san. Murmura-t-elle.

-Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler seulement Aya ! S'écria la dame en séchant rapidement ses larmes, et en lui tirant une joue. »

Elle se pencha pour ramasser sa valise, ne pouvant plus voir ce spectacle affligeant, et se retourna sans un regard pour la vieille dame. Elle s'apprêta à descendre les escaliers crasseux de son immeuble, lorsqu'Aya prit une dernière fois la parole :

« J'espère que tu le retrouveras. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et descendit, avec le seul bruit de sa valise s'entrechoquant contre les marches pour partenaire. Quelques instants plus tard, elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'empressa de sortir de cet immeuble miteux, où câbles électriques pendaient au plafond, saletés jonchaient le sol et froid pétrifiaient l'atmosphère. Une fois dehors, elle vit un attroupement se tenir devant elle. Majoritairement constitué de femmes, mais aussi de quelques enfants, collés à leurs mères, et de quelques hommes, près de leurs épouses. Tout le quartier se trouvait là, assemblé. Tous attendaient son départ. Tous la fixaient avec dédain, tous la craignaient. Sur le bitume crasseux et fissuré. Devant les immeubles moisis. Des taudis pour des êtres humains. Même certains chiens vivaient mieux qu'eux. Règle à connaître pour survivre dans cette société : même au plus bas échelon social, tes égaux en misère continueront de te juger et de te regarder de haut. Une bataille sanglante pour une bouchée de pain. Oseront-ils la rabaisser dans sa fierté ? Oseront-ils lui cracher à la figure ?

« Une vraie cérémonie d'adieu... Pensa-t-elle avec ironie. »

Ignorant superbement les regards haineux qui fusaient de toute part sur elle, elle fendit la foule, un masque d'indifférence voilant son visage. Digne, la tête haute, elle brava la foule, la scindant en deux. Tous, tous ces visages qu'elle découvrait chaque jour, et qui pourtant revenaient sans cesse murmurer dans son dos, tous la craignaient. Tous à présent s'écartaient à son passage. Les masques tombaient. Les peintures coulaient. Maintenant qu'elle s'en allait, elle les voyait tels qu'ils étaient réellement. Maintenant qu'elle disparaissait, elle mesurait l'étendue de leur fausseté. De leur peur. De leur haine. Tous chuchotaient, mais n'osaient jamais hausser le ton. Tous parlaient derrière elle, sans jamais avoir le courage de dire ce qu'ils se murmuraient en face. Tous murmuraient, tous s'écartaient. Ils se cachaient. Et là, sur cette route vide d'adversité, personne pour cracher. Et elle, aussi froide que la pierre, passait, entre eux. Sans une once de sentiment dans les yeux, tous la fixaient, avec cette fascination macabre. Aussi lisse et dur que la pierre, son masque de froideur les surplombait. Avec un flegme imperturbable, le visage inexpressif, la jeune fille passait devant chaque personne, les jugeant, les mettant au défi de se dresser contre elle. La tête haute, elle passait, telle une lionne fière et invincible contre les autres animaux. En un sens, c'était à cela que se résumait sa vie : survivre dans cette jungle où le plus faible se faisait écraser par les autres. Elle ne connaissait pas le sens du mot clémence, et les autres qui l'entouraient ne devaient pas non plus le savoir. Personne pour frapper en face, tous pour parler.

Deuxième règle primordiale : la société n'est qu'un amas de rancœur, de regards en coin, de masques et d'illusion. La seule arme est le murmure. Jamais de choses concrètes pour avancer. Juste des murmures. Juste de la jalousie. Jamais de vérité.

« Je suis rassurée de voir qu'elle ne traînera plus dans le quartier ! Chuchota une voix.

-Il paraît qu'elle aurait tué quelqu'un ! Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle... renchérit une autre à voix basse. Elle est effrayante !

-C'est un monstre ! Conclut quelqu'un avec hargne. »

Avec le temps, elle était immunisée contre la seule arme qu'ils possédaient : les murmures. Elle ne les détestait pas pour cela comme auraient pu le faire les autres. Elle ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres. Mais quelque part, elle les comprenait. Après tout, leur peur, leur haine, et leur crainte étaient justifiées. Mais il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle ils se trompaient. Elle n'était _pas_, et ne sera _jamais_ un monstre. Ça _lui_ ferait trop plaisir. Elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à cela. Jamais. Elle avait donné sa parole. Elle mourra après l'avoir retrouvé. Elle mourra, comme elle était née. Elle mettra fin à cette mascarade... Fin à cette comédie... Fin à cet enfer. Fin à sa vie.

Quand enfin, la foule fut hors de portée, elle sentit encore les regards suivre sa trajectoire. S'ils savaient comme elle s'en fichait. Ils ne se donneraient pas cette peine. Tous les jours, elle supportait les yeux accusateurs des gens. Tous les jours, elle les ignorait. Tous les jours, elle avait appris à se fermer. Les vils sifflements de serpents ne s'insinuaient pas comme le venin de haine qui coulait dans leurs veines. Ils n'empoisonnaient pas son existence, et pourtant elle savait que les mots faisaient aussi mal que les coups. Elle aurait du réagir, ne serait-ce que pour se retourner et leur faire ravaler leur langue de vipère. Seulement, les mots ne l'atteignaient pas. Elle n'en avait que faire, et cela la démarquait du commun des mortels. De toute manière, cela n'aurait fait que les faire se sentir importants, alors que justement non. Ils n'étaient rien. Elle n'aimait pas perdre une bataille et leur laisser croire qu'ils avaient remporté la victoire sur elle, au dernier instant qu'elle passait ici, lui aurait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. On l'avait traitée de _monstre_, et elle ne se donnerait pas la peine de leur répondre. Ils n'étaient rien, et devaient le rester.

Amertume. Le mot qui résumait parfaitement la « Cité Poubelle » comme certains aimaient appeler cette banlieue. S'enfonçant dans les rues lugubres, le soleil fraîchement éveillé mettait la lumière sur les bas fonds du pays. L'envers du décor. Sous la surface. Toute la saleté dissimulée par la nuit se découvrait à mesure que l'astre montait dans la voûte céleste, là où les odeurs putrides ne pouvaient l'atteindre.

La jeune fille s'enfonça dans les petites ruelles aux allures austères, marchant avec aisance et rapidité, comme une habituée des lieux.

Dans toute la rue jonchaient des déchets de toutes sortes, des mouchoirs usagés, des morceaux de verre et de plastique. Le sol crasseux, fissuré, représentait un danger pour quiconque s'aventurait sur le bitume. Comme quoi même au plus bas, on cherche à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. La terre qui devait t'accueillir dans la mort était aussi celle qui t'écorchait les pieds. Des gouttières pendantes émettaient un bruit métallique alors qu'elles déversaient leurs eaux sales au compte-goutte. Les façades aux peintures s'effritant apportaient une apparence inhospitalière, et certaines fenêtres, condamnées, n'aidaient en rien à briser ce voile. On voyait tout de même des petites échoppes aux vitres poussiéreuses -la jeune fille ne discernait même pas son reflet- vitrines non connues du grand public mis à part de quelques enfants du quartier venant de temps à autres voler quelques bonbons. Des commerces sans grand avenir. Rien n'avait de l'avenir ici.

Elle arriva à destination, c'est-à-dire un arrêt de bus dont les murs vitrés montraient de larges ouvertures. Elle posa sa valise, près d'elle. Assise sur le banc, sur le seul coin qui n'avait pas l'air trop sale. Elle attendit patiemment l'arrivée du véhicule, qui ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez. Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent sur elle et elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, sans un regard pour le quartier dans lequel elle avait passé une partie de sa vie.

Ce départ sera définitif.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se leva ce matin, la première pensée qui le traversa au réveil fut une question. Pourquoi était-il encore en vie ? Il ne comprenait pas. Le pistolet se trouvait là, à portée de main, soigneusement posé dans sa poche. Tout le temps sur lui. De jour comme de nuit. Mais il vivait toujours. Si toutefois le mot « vivre » convenait à ce semblant d'existence. Car voilà, depuis ce drame qui rongeait son âme au plus profond de lui, il avait cessé d'exister. Il n'était pas mort, il ne vivait pas non plus. Il errait entre les deux.

Ses membres ankylosés, anormalement durs, ne voulaient pas bouger, comme s'ils avaient été jetés, déchirés, piétinés. Son esprit, sa raison, son âme, semblaient ralentis, enchaînés dans un corps glacial étranger. Mais pire que tout, ce poids constant sur le cœur, cette pression sur les poumons, cette sensation de ne vivre que pour se détruire après, pesaient sur son « existence ». Il se sentait vide, il se sentait mal. Si toutefois ces mots prenaient un sens. Car « vide » et « mal » ne s'appliquaient qu'à ceux qui vivaient.

Voilà à quoi se résumait sa « vie ». Ressentir la douleur dans cette carcasse creuse qu'il traînait coûte que coûte, s'avérait bien plus pénible, bien plus atroce. Car la tristesse de cet être cher égaré, envolé, mesquinement lente et à la fois rapide, lancinante, transperçait ce qui restait de son cœur, foudroyait ce qui restait de son passé, et bondissait en écho, tout à l'intérieur de lui. En charcutant les parois de son corps. En le brisant.

Sa famille avait été exterminée et ça, Zéro ne pouvait pas l'effacer. Mais il existait bien une chose qu'il pouvait faire. Une seule solution. La dernière solution. Exterminer le _monstre_ qui avait tâché sa vie de ses crocs maculés, inondé son passé de ses pupilles écarlate. Un _vampire_. Des vampires.

Il se redressa dans son lit, avec la sensation d'être très serré. Il constata avec agacement qu'il avait dormi en uniforme. Il s'empressa d'enlever ses vêtements si compliqués à mettre, et partit sous la douche. L'eau brûlante dévalant sa peau blanche, il voulait sincèrement mourir par cette chaleur, ou se noyer. Même s'il savait que c'était impossible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer avec tout ce qui lui restait de raison. Et pour cela, il se trouvait bien stupide. Il en venait à espérer de mourir naturellement, sans _souffrir_. Il avait cessé de croire en l'espoir depuis bien longtemps, car il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait plus rien en quoi rêver. Plus rien à demander. Il devait juste _souffrir en silence_.

Il sortit de la douche, son sentiment de malaise devenu quotidien s'amplifiait d'un coup, comme les drames qui l'avaient changé à tout jamais s'étaient abattus sur lui. Brusquement. Comme ça, par pur hasard, en toute conscience. Le destin s'avérait parfois très cruel. Et le destin régnait sur sa misérable vie. Il se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre, redoutant le moment où contraint d'aller en cours, il sortirait. Où il serait confronté aux vivants. Aux cœurs qui pulsaient dans les poitrines. En voyant son uniforme sur son lit, il maudit intérieurement le directeur de l'académie et ses règles absurdes.

Il y avait autre chose qu'il ne pouvait pas effacer. Il passa une main sur son cou qui le tiraillait depuis quatre ans. Cet endroit précis où il avait cessé d'être lui-même. Son cou, sur cette jugulaire qui battait sur un rythme qui insupportait. Cet endroit précis où tout avait basculé, irrémédiablement. Les marques indélébiles de crocs acérés. Il y avait des marques que l'on ne pouvait effacer, des cicatrices que l'on ne peut refermer, des blessures que l'on ne peut soigner. Frappé à tout jamais. Pas de retour en arrière possible. Son chemin menait jusqu'à une folie prochaine. Tout s'accélérait comme en pente, et le faisait tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Une folie meurtrière, qui venait à lui. Elle lui chuchotait des choses, le caressait avec une douceur infinie. Elle le berçait et le faisait flotter sur un nuage confortable. Elle aspirait lentement sa raison, tandis que tout se précipitait. Le temps semblait avoir été lâché dans une course effrénée contre sa « vie », car elle défilait à toute vitesse...

Il y avait des natures que l'on ne pouvait refréner...

Presque en réponse à ses pensées, une douleur fulgurante le traversa de part et d'autre de son corps. Il porta une main à son cœur, qui le serrait affreusement. Quelque chose le prenait entre ses doigts, l'emprisonnait dans un étau. Les murs de la salle de bain se troublaient, son âme vacillait et tanguait dangereusement. Son cerveau vibrait si fort qu'il avait l'irrépressible envie de l'arracher.

Ses doigts tenant fermement ses cheveux, le visage tordu par la souffrance qu'il éprouvait, le poing de Zéro s'abattit avec résignation et hargne sur le carrelage immaculé de la salle de bain. Le dos légèrement voûté, de l'acide remonta avec une lenteur farouche dans sa gorge. À mesure qu'il dévalait les parois de son œsophage, le jeune homme semblait au bord de rendre l'âme à tout instant. Dans ses yeux se reflétaient l'abattement, mais aussi une haine intense pour ce qu'il était.

La peau de son cou fourmillait désagréablement. Comme si ce monstre l'agrippait encore. Il se pencha vers le lavabo, et recracha ce qui essayait de sortir par lui-même. Le cœur battant, la respiration saccadée, il contempla longuement les pilules blanches coupables de cet état de faiblesse avant d'ouvrir le jet d'eau et les faire disparaître dans ce sillon ravageur.

Son cou, là où tout avait basculé. Brusquement, sans crier gare. Le destin s'était abattu sur lui à la manière d'un faucon qui fondait sur sa proie. Il était le chasseur qui défiait ses envies et désirs sans savoir s'il pouvait lutter face à eux encore longtemps. Il releva la tête vers son reflet du miroir mural. Un jeune homme au teint pâle lui faisait face. Une moue douloureuse pendait à ses lèvres fines, alors que ses cheveux argentés encore mouillés tombaient et se collaient à ses tempes.

Mais les yeux qui apparaissaient ne lui appartenaient pas. Deux rubis qui brillaient avec intensité. Deux abysses sans fond, deux miroirs de monstruosité. Qui répugnaient et envoûtaient en même temps. Des yeux écarlate.

Écarlate. Ce mot n'avait eu de sens pour lui qu'il y a quatre ans, lorsque cette abomination avait déchiré son âme et transpercé sa peau. Lorsque cette créature de la nuit avait marqué de ses crocs son esprit et sa chair. Le sang coulait à flot tandis qu'elle aspirait son essence vitale ainsi que sa raison. La peur et la haine se mêlaient et dansaient, alors que lui, figé, se laissait mordre avec impuissance. L'envie de bouger était présente mais se retrouvait retenue par une abominable prison de fer, si froide et si dangereuse. Ses sens s'annihilaient pour se faire remplacer par une sensation de flottement. Il flottait avec angoisse, et quelque chose quittait son corps. Toute sa peau était parcourue de petits frissons de dégoût alors qu'au plus profond de lui, il le sentait, quelque chose changeait doucement. Écarlate. Ce mot évoquait tant de choses maintenant. Il souffrait l'écarlate, il voulait l'écarlate. Il détestait l'écarlate. Il se haïssait de tout ce qui lui restait de raison, de sentiments. Sa vie se baignait à présent dans cette immonde couleur. On ne pouvait effacer le passé, et cela Zéro en avait plus que conscience.

Ce n'étaient pas n'importe quels yeux qu'il voyait se refléter. C'était ceux d'un ex-humain. D'un _vampire_.

* * *

Le jour pointait à peine le bout de son nez. Les rayons du soleil caressaient les murs immaculés de l'académie assoupie. Nichée au milieu des arbres d'une épaisse forêt, l'académie, cet établissement secondaire de grande renommée se dressait fièrement, exposant de magnifiques jardins aux fontaines de marbre. D'apparence, cet endroit paisible semblait tout à fait normal. Mais quiconque pénétrait un peu plus profondément les investigations saurait que cette académie n'avait strictement rien d'habituel. Cet institut abritait en son sein une classe bien particulière. La seule dans son genre. L'académie Cross renfermait des êtres d'exception, qu'on ne trouvait dans aucune autre école. Ces murs cachaient en fait des êtres de la nuit. Des _vampires_...

Ces créatures nocturnes, intelligentes, belles et riches de surcroît, formaient la Night Class. Cette classe spéciale suivait les cours la nuit, contrairement aux normes habituelles. La Day Class, quant à elle, réunissait les élèves normaux. Les humains. Chaque classe possédait un dortoir différent et éloigné car il aurait été imprudent de les mélanger. Malgré l'idéal de paix entre vampires et humains que le directeur prônait de vive voix, les élèves du jour ne connaissaient pas l'identité de ces personnes qu'ils considéraient comme des rêves inatteignables. Il ne fallait pas tenter le diable non plus, avait jugé le directeur, qui malgré la sombre histoire de ces deux espèces, restait très optimiste face aux chances de rétablir la paix un jour. Il fournissait un enseignement de qualité à la crème de la race vampirique, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, ces jeunes créatures deviennent le pont qui reliera les deux races, pour reprendre ses propos.

Un peu isolée du reste de la ville, dont les premières maisons se profilaient en contrebas, l'académie se dressait fièrement dans un large domaine boisé. Une imposante barrière en lourd métal protégeait les hauts bâtiments en pierre ancienne. Celui des cours surplombait tous les autres. Baigné du soleil naissant, il arborait l'emblème de cette prestigieuse école. Des jardins aux fontaines somptueuses l'entouraient, offrant aux élèves les plus matinaux un spectacle des plus agréables. Les chemins dallés conduisaient vers deux ponts bien distincts, qui s'érigeaient au-dessus d'un lac aux eaux scintillantes. L'un menait vers le Pavillon de la Lune, l'autre vers celui du Soleil. Au milieu de chacun se trouvait un poste, comme une frontière, où un concierge vérifiait l'identité des arrivants avant de les laisser passer. Ainsi, élèves du Jour ne pouvaient rencontrer ceux de la Nuit, et inversement.

L'esprit embrumé par une nuit de patrouille intensive, c'est ainsi que les deux chargés de disciplines, Zéro Kiryu et Yuki Cross ne virent pas une jeune fille se diriger avec discrétion vers la sortie de l'établissement. Ses cheveux d'un roux cuivré bouclés attachés en une coiffure sophistiquée, elle était vêtue d'un vêtement fin blanc, une petite robe simple lui arrivant au-dessus du genou, et dont le haut se nouait en un petit ruban de jais qui tombait paresseusement sur sa poitrine. Un petit sac noir pour seul accessoire, ses yeux gris étaient à l'affût du moindre mouvement des élèves du Jour, qui se faisaient plus nombreux. Quand enfin, la vampiresse arriva aux grilles, elle ouvrit la lourde porte sans même la toucher, et se dépêcha de disparaître, faisant claquer sans retenue ses bottines de daim brunes.

« Je vais enfin pouvoir penser à moi ! Dit-elle pour elle-même, la voix chantante. »

Elle circulait dans les rues, le pas léger, heureuse. Elle prit le temps d'admirer les maisons colorées et fleuries du petit village près de l'académie. Seule, elle consentit même à se lâcher un peu, en tournoyant, en dansant même. Elle fredonnait tranquillement un air, tandis qu'elle profitait de l'air frais qui enveloppait sa peau. Elle se sentait vraiment bien ce matin, et comptait bien profiter de son autorisation de sortie pour aller faire les boutiques dans la ville à côté, avant d'aller travailler. Elle soupira de bien-être, avant de se reprendre et marcher à une allure lente vers le centre du village.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle regarda le village s'éveiller doucement, les marchands ouvrir leurs échoppes, les odeurs des boulangeries bercer ses narines. Arrivée à destination, elle s'assit au bord de la fontaine, veillant à se trouver loin du jet d'eau, et ferma les yeux. La liberté lui convenait tellement mieux que sa prison dorée. Ici, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, sans que personne ne se soucie du « correct ». Personne ne savait qui elle était, personne ne la jugeait, personne ne la regardait. Elle était invisible, elle était comme les autres.

Elle sentait la brise caresser sa nuque. La pierre froide picotait sa peau agréablement. Son âme semblait ouverte à de nouveaux horizons, mais la réalité la devança bien vite. Tout autour de son cœur se trouvaient de lourdes chaînes, qu'elle ne devait pas briser. Elle se contentait simplement de regarder le monde à travers les barreaux de sa cage, effleurer l'air du bout des doigts sans jamais le prendre en main. Sa liberté n'était qu'un rêve inatteignable. Elle se contentait de peu, mais ce peu suffisait à panser esprit meurtri par les lames destructrices de sa misérable vie.

Un klaxon la sortit de sa torpeur, et elle remarqua qu'une petite voiture rouge qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien s'était arrêtée. Une vitre s'ouvrit et une jeune femme, plus vieille qu'elle, se dessina de manière plus nette qu'à la fenêtre.

« Allez, Midjyu ! Ne traîne pas si tu veux avoir le temps de faire les boutiques avant d'aller au studio ! »

La vampiresse ne se fit pas prier, et monta à l'avant, à côté de la conductrice qui rouspétait, pour ne pas changer. La dénommée Midjyu pouffa silencieusement face à la moue contrariée que faisait la femme, mais fit attention à ce qu'elle ne la voie pas, car elle risquait de s'énerver davantage. Elle était enfin elle-même. Plus « Mademoiselle Kanashimi », vampiresse de la haute société nocturne, héritière de la prestigieuse famille du même nom. Juste Midjyu.

Elle savait pertinemment que si ses parents apprenaient qu'elle avait tissé des liens avec une « vulgaire level-C » comme ils aimaient les appeler, ils n'approuveraient sûrement pas ses choix et ses goûts en matière de lien amicaux. Elle laissa échapper un sourire amer. Son cœur se serra affreusement à la pensée de l'autre souci qui pesait sur son existence. Celui-ci avait un regard vert émeraude, et un sourire lumineux pour tout le monde, sauf elle.

Son âme saignait abondamment. A travers la vitre de la voiture, les paysages défilaient à toute allure. Mais ses yeux de vampiresse discernaient les moindres détails. Elle aperçut un oiseau qui voletait allègrement sous les caresses du vent. Alors, pour combler le vide qui ouvrait les cicatrices de son existence, elle se mit à chanter.

* * *

Elle sentit que quelque chose lui balayait le visage, et cette sensation déplaisante la contraignit à ouvrir les yeux, l'intensité de la lumière aidant à son désagrément. Elle grimaça et chercha alors la source de ce dérangement, qu'elle ne tarda pas à trouver malgré son esprit embrumé par le sommeil. Il fallait bien avouer que dans ces moments, ces sens décuplés s'avéraient bien utiles. Les secousses régulières et légères du train l'ayant bercée auparavant, la fatigue accumulée des jours précédents l'incita à fermer les paupières un instant. Même en se laissant aller dans les bras chauds et réconfortants de Morphée, son esprit, lui, restait toujours en alerte et furetait partout à la protection d'un quelconque danger. Certains penseraient que rester ainsi constamment sur ses gardes relevait de la paranoïa, seulement, la jeune ne pouvait se permettre de baisser un instant ses défenses. Elle s'attendait et se préparait mentalement à n'importe quelle attaque et de ce fait, elle avait appris bien tôt qu'une seule erreur s'avérait quelques fois fatale.

Elle détailla longuement la personne qui la dévisageait pendant son court moment de répit. De longs cheveux blonds platine tombant sur son visage, une peau blanche, des prunelles d'un vert olive. Une allure de gothique, assez beau. Des canines dépassaient légèrement de sa bouche entrouverte… Elle s'en doutait… La jeune fille posa instinctivement sa main à l'intérieur de son blaser, et effleura une petite forme ronde soigneusement rangée dans la couture de son habit. Toutes ses aptitudes de perception au maximum de leur capacité, elle envisageait toutes les possibilités s'offrant à elle. L'incertitude envolée, elle pouvait affirmer sans hésitation que l'homme qui la fixait depuis tout à l'heure n'était pas humain. Et l'aura qu'il dégageait confirma ses soupçons.

Ses lèvres frémirent légèrement, formant un une grimace de dédain et de mépris. Lorsqu'elle constata que le vampire regardait son cou avec intensité, elle retint un haut-le-cœur dégoûté. Sa main se referma automatiquement sur la petite courbe dans la poche intérieure de son vêtement, lorsqu'il se leva de son siège bleu. La créature s'approcha avec lenteur, de manière calculée, usant de son charme et de l'attraction naturelle que ses congénères disposaient pour charmer l'être humain. Elle le voyait davantage tel qu'il était : un prédateur. Mais ce petit stratagème ne fonctionnait pas sur elle, il s'en rendit bien vite compte et esquissa un petit sourire amusé. Le blond prit place sur le siège en face d'elle et l'aborda ainsi :

« Bonjour mademoiselle… Ne voudriez-vous pas tenir compagnie à un pauvre voyageur esseulé ? »

Le tout joué avec perfection. Mesuré et pesé avec minutie. Le regard confiant, amical même. _Écœurant_. Le visage ouvert, lumineux. _Faux_. Le ton de la voix léger, chantant, flatteur. _Surfait_. Les mots qui définissaient par excellence cette race impure et monstrueuse que demeuraient les vampires. Elle, la « proie », ne se laisserait pas avoir par ce masque amadoueur qu'il arborait. Son regard se durcit, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'aura pas le dessus sur elle. Elle détestait qu'on tente ainsi de jouer avec elle. Il la prenait tout simplement pour une idiote. Il la sous-estimait. Elle haïssait les vampires, et le comportement charmeur et ses faux-semblants renforçaient encore l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour eux. Son cœur loupa un battement quand elle vit une faible lueur rougeâtre passer dans les yeux de la créature, et son organe vital, après s'être arrêté, redoubla la force et la vitesse de ses battements. La jeune fille serra dents et poings, et ses pommettes glacées s'abattirent en un trait neutre, impersonnel. Aussi lisse et froid que la surface d'un miroir. Elle renvoyait un masque d'indifférence et de froideur. Mais l'écume corrosive de la rage rongeait son fort intérieur, démangeait ses doigts. Elle avait clairement compris : il ne désirait que son _sang_.

« Que les choses soient bien claires, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser te servir dans mes veines. Cracha-t-elle avec acidité. »

Il parut d'abord quelque peu décontenancé, mais se reprit bien vite en élargissant le sourire qui trônait sur ses lèvres, une lueur d'amusement passant dans ses iris.

« Je ne savais pas que j'avais affaire à une collègue… Répondit-il d'un ton taquin. »

Au mot « collègue », elle se raidit. Son sang circulait en elle en laissant une empreinte encore brûlante dans les endroits où il affluait. Ses membres se trouvaient dans l'incapacité de bouger, et d'ailleurs, elle ne faisait même pas à un effort pour les débloquer. Les mots prononcés par ce vampire se répercutaient de part et d'autres de son cerveau. Elle les comprenait, mais ne parvenait pas à les saisir. Ou plutôt, cette part d'elle qui haïssait avec ardeur cette créature qui lui faisait face ne voulait pas en accepter le sens.

La colère, cette violente exaltation qui la caressait amoureusement. Chaque effleurement, du bout de ses doigts mesquins, répandait une zébrure de feu, tandis que son souffle l'aspirait vers des effluves meurtriers. La retenue en devenait insoutenable, se transformait en la pire des tortures. Les éléments se déchaînaient au fond d'elle. La seule délivrance pour l'âme en ébullition serait…

Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit, et cette restriction ne lui donnait à ce moment qu'encore plus envie de franchir la barrière. Il avait osé la comparer à une créature assoiffée de sang. Il l'avait comparée à un _vampire_, et rien que pour cette parole, il méritait de connaître les pires souffrances. Elle se ferait un plaisir de les lui infliger.

Il s'était approché, occupant le siège à ses côtés, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle attendait juste le bon moment, l'heureux moment où il commettrait une erreur dans son rapprochement, où il fournirait un motif de briser l'interdiction. Les yeux rouges, ce rouge qu'elle détestait plus que tout. Brillant et translucide comme le sang. Où coulaient envie et cruauté.

« Nous sommes seuls. Murmura-t-il. C'est le moment d'en profiter, tu ne crois pas ? »

Son souffle se répandait et caressait sa jugulaire. Des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Des cris. Des larmes. Une douleur atroce, et une chaleur qui descendait le long de sa peau. La respiration lui procurait des frissons affreux qui couraient et la picotaient le long de son épiderme. Cette race la dégoûtait jusqu'au plus profond de ses cellules. La haine l'habitait et faisait battre son cœur emballé dans une série de battements révoltés et frénétiques.

« J'ai rarement senti un nectar aussi enivrant. Laisse-moi en juste une goutte. »

Un filet de salive fit du chemin sur sa peau, et doucement, quelque chose de pointu effleura son cou. Lentement, cet engrenage enclenché allait la happer et l'emprisonner… Une lenteur traîtresse… Une morsure d'une bête folle. Celle d'un _vampire_…

Tout s'arrêta brusquement. Le masque était tombé. Le froid laissait place à une chaleur intense. Une haine meurtrière animait les prunelles d'habitude impassibles de la jeune fille. Une main sur le cou du la créature, ses doigts fins resserrèrent leur emprise sur la peau de l'homme, allongé sous elle, les bras bloqués par son autre main. Tout s'était produit avec une célérité impressionnante, et malgré ses efforts pour se dégager d'elle, elle se maintenait ainsi sur lui. Le souffle commençait à lui manquer… Puis, contre toute attente, l'étreinte mortelle se défit. Seule une aversion déroutante et effrayante restait dans le regard de cette fille qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre. Un feu que personne n'éteindrait jamais, un poison qui habitait ce cœur qui ne battait que pour exterminer cette race d'animaux assoiffés de meurtres et de folie.

Il ne pouvait observer que ses longs cheveux bordeaux, si fins qu'ils faisaient penser à une cascade s'écoulant jusqu'au creux de ses reins, et venant inonder ses joues. Mais il devinait aisément le regard qu'elle lui réservait, et frémit de peur rien qu'en y songeant.

« Je vous hais, toi et tes congénères. Mais ne te méprends surtout pas sur mes intentions, si je t'épargne, ce n'est pas par pitié. Prononça-t-elle avec hargne, en se relevant. »

Elle prit une courte pause durant laquelle elle saisit ses bagages. Toujours à terre, il n'osait la suivre du regard, conscient que ce moment de répit qu'elle lui accordait était éphémère. Conscient que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un cheveu, une impulsion.

« Si j'avais eu le droit de le faire, tu serais déjà mort au moment où tu as posé ton regard sur ma jugulaire. »

* * *

Le jeune professeur referma la porte rageusement. Tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette, il pesta contre le directeur qui l'avait appelé à une heure si matinale, alors que sa journée ne débutait que plus tard. Il fixa d'un air massacrant l'homme blond assis à son bureau, le menton reposant sur ses mains entrelacées. Derrière ses lunettes qui réfléchissaient la lumière de la pièce, il ne discernait pas son regard, mais devinait qu'il avait l'air très sérieux.

« J'espère que tu ne m'as appelé pour rien, Cross. »

Pour seule réponse, l'ex-Hunter lui tendit un dossier, qu'il saisit sans ménagement pour son interlocuteur. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif, en haussant ses sourcils.

« Une nouvelle élève de la Night Class. Expliqua finalement le blond. Je pense que cette personne t'intéressera fortement. Elle arrivera ce soir. »

Yagari pesta. Cette académie accueillait encore un de ces stupides suceurs de sang, et ce serait encore lui, le professeur d'éthique, qui se prendrait des couteaux en pleine figure lors des cours nocturnes ! Néanmoins fortement intrigué par les propos du directeur, il ouvrit le dossier, et tomba nez-à-nez avec une fiche d'inscription.

Le chasseur se figea, et cessa de fumer pendant un moment, ne revenant pas de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Son regard gris s'était naturellement posé sur la photographie de la vampiresse. Le visage de la créature lui était douloureusement familier, et le fait qu'elle soit considérée comme faisant partie du clan nocturne lui apparaissait comme improbable. N'y croyant toujours pas, il vérifia la classe qu'elle devait intégrer et ses craintes furent confirmées l'espace d'un instant. Admettant difficilement cette vérité, il semblait de plus en plus perdu dans ses réflexions, car certes, il connaissait parfaitement le visage de cette personne, qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis le temps, mais le plus étrange demeurait le reste. La couleur de ses cheveux, bordeaux, et ses yeux, d'un vert anis. Ce n'étaient pas ses signes distinctifs habituels.

« Chihaya… Tu es donc encore en vie… Prononça-t-il d'une voix neutre, en reprenant une bouffée de sa cigarette presque éteinte. »

Il s'informa du nom de famille de la jeune fille. Kasahana. Naturellement, il avait fallu qu'elle prenne ce nom-là. Il reposa brutalement le dossier sur le bureau, et sans un seul regard pour le directeur, il s'en alla comme il était venu.

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Chihaya ? Pensa-t-il, en refermant la porte. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteure : **

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre saura vous plaire, et que vous consentirez à laisser un ptit avis à cette pauvre auteure qui se charcute les doigts pour vous pondre un chapitre :p Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit :)

Allez à bientôt mes ptits loups !

Votre déjantée Nawel-chan~


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla de l'auteure :**

Il était bien long ce chapitre ! Plus long que ce que j'écris habituellement, aussi j'espère que la longueur ne vous dissuadera pas :) l faut dire que j'étais très inspirée cette fois-ci, alors j'en ai profité :D Ce ne sera pas tous les jours que vous me verrez autant gonflée à bloc, je dirais même que c'est hypra rare :P Ici, un petit zoom sur Midjyu, Chihaya, et Zéro, 3 personnages que j'adore exploiter dans cette histoire ! Bien que Zéro ne fasse pas grand chose, on a une petite révélation sur un trait de son passé :D Un ptit zoom sur le passé de Midjyu aussi, mais par contre, Chihaya restera toujours aussi impénétrable qu'avant :D Allez, j'en dis pas plus et bonne lecture !

Aaaah non. Pas encore la lecture, d'abord ceci (vous pouvez sauter ce passage) :

**Manga :** Vampire Knight

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Knight ne m'appartient pas malheureusement Il est à Matsuri Hino... Par contre, Midjyu et Chihaya sont à moi, ainsi que la trame de cette histoire sortie des restes nucléaires qui me servent de cerveau !

**Pairing :** Aido x OC, Takuma x OC, Zéro x Yuuki x Kaname

**Rating :** K car pas de choses particulières ici

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** Silence

L'astre tombait avec une grâce divine vers le sol, tandis qu'il répandait dans sa chute ses flots ensanglantés. Noyant ainsi l'immensité dans ses rayons douloureux. Le soleil mourrait avec une cruelle lenteur, répandant ce qui restait de chaleur dans cette énorme sphère qui saignait abondamment. Il baignait le monde qui s'apprêtait à clore ses yeux, un peu à sa manière, les marquant à jamais de ses zébrures ardentes et caressantes. Il lançait un dernier au revoir avant de laisser place à la nuit. Ce feu s'attisait peu à peu dans un spectacle d'une épouvantable beauté, les yeux améthyste de Zéro contemplant cette triste prestation. Assis à même le sol, son dos reposant contre un arbre qui s'imprégnait des derniers faisceaux lumineux, il demeurait là sans bouger, trouvant une temporaire quiétude devant ce soleil qui se couchait. A mesure que l'astre s'en allait, les souvenirs d'une vie antérieure affluaient dans son cerveau fatigué par cette existence. Les pensées prenaient la forme d'images et envahissaient son esprit, répandant à la fois une fine vague de bien-être et une vile sensation de manque qui l'engloutissait tout entier…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés profitait d'un repos bien mérité. Après les hurlements des filles de la Day Class lors du changement de classes, il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de réfléchir correctement. D'autant plus que ses sens de vampire n'aidaient en rien : ils amplifiaient les sons déjà forts et très aigus à l'extrême. Des gloussements et des cris stupides dont il se serait volontiers passé. Les tempes encore battantes, il lui sembla que seule cette partie de son corps douloureux était en mesure de bouger. Les violents maux de tête, et son manque de sommeil apparent encourageaient Zéro à se reposer durant ses tours de ronde et les cours. Il se rappela qu'un de ses professeurs, excédé par ses habitudes plus que laxistes durant ses leçons, l'avait encore une fois collé. Et il se rappela également qu'il avait abandonné sa collègue préfète dans la salle des retenues, qui, pour ne pas changer, dormait elle aussi. Il soupira. Ses membres engourdis épousaient la forme du lit de racines qui le berçait. Complètement flasques, ses bras totalement vides d'impulsions nerveuses paraissaient avoir été fondus. Sa colonne vertébrale était un tronc enflammé qui se transformerait bien rapidement en cendres s'il remuait ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Yuuki pouvait bien venir le sermonner et lui reprocher ce qu'elle voulait, à présent il ne désirait que s'endormir dans les feuillages.

Allongé ainsi, tel un homme abattu par le cruel destin, il ressemblait davantage à un mort. Néanmoins, quiconque osait approcher cet être perçu comme associable, froid et colérique, quiconque voulait pénétrer un peu plus ce cœur meurtri et glacé, verrait qu'une profonde plaie béante s'ouvrait un peu plus chaque fois que son organe battait dans sa cage thoracique. Mais la nature humaine était ainsi faite : personne ne se préoccupait de cet individu qui étouffait sous le poids de son passé. Seul à jamais depuis cette fameuse nuit où sa famille avait été durement assassinée. Seul avec ce sourire monstrueux qui le hantait jusque dans ses rêves les plus secrets. Seul avec cette nature sauvage réprimée avec autant de barbarie possible. La longue et douloureuse plainte d'un enfant apeuré, muré dans un profond mutisme. Seul dans le silence de sa vie.

Enfermé dans une haine profonde. Enchaîné à des cheveux argentés dont il ne voulait se défaire. Les liens étaient doux, dotés d'une personnalité propre, qui lui susurraient de ne jamais les lâcher. Il n'avait rien d'autre à quoi se rattacher, alors il s'accrochait obstinément à ce qui lui restait. Sa haine. Ses souvenirs. L'amertume d'une existence passée inatteignable. Ce goût cuivré qui s'insinuait en ses sens, cette saveur à mi-chemin entre la chaleur et la glace qui imprégnait sa salive. L'amertume, quelle berceuse juvénile qui lacérait quiconque l'entendait. Elle ressemblait au plus beau des refuges, à la plus accueillante des tanières, pour finir finalement emprisonné au sein des fils soyeux de la toile. Emprisonné par des cheveux argentés.

L'amertume, inéluctable destination vers laquelle se jetaient à corps perdu les êtres mortellement marqués comme lui.

S'il fermait les yeux, il se dessinait alors une petite maison perchée sur une colline. Une fumée s'échappait d'une petite cheminée, portant avec elle l'espoir d'un bon repas, et la certitude qu'elle était habitée. Les murs immaculés portaient des feuilles grimpantes envahissant les solides pierres de l'habitation, qui semblait ne faire qu'un avec la nature environnante. Si Zéro se concentrait davantage, il apparaissait alors une rivière, qui chantait en contrebas du vallon, en harmonie avec le bruissement de la forêt qui la bordait. Des rochers, posés çà et là, déviaient le cours de l'eau qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de s'écouler, toujours avec la même rapidité et la même fluidité. Si le jeune creusait avec toute sa volonté, il pouvait alors apercevoir deux personnes. Deux personnes, dont les contours se faisaient plus nets que la verdure chatoyante. Deux enfants, qui riaient. L'un, emmitouflé dans d'épaisses couches de vêtements, sautait de pierre en pierre. De temps en temps, il perdait l'équilibre, mais l'autre venait le retenir, et le remettait tant bien que mal sur la surface couverte de mousse. L'autre, dans sa petite jupe, une expression attentive mais à la fois tendre se peignant sur son petite visage.

« _Fais attention Ichiru, je ne pourrais pas toujours te rattraper, et je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade_, avertit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

-_Merci, de prendre soin de moi_, avait dit le jeune garçon avec reconnaissance. »

Les voix enfantines retentissaient en lui et tailladaient l'esprit. Tout cela à présent lui semblait si lointain, si lointain que ce souvenir ressemblait davantage à un doux rêve. Comme la couleur améthyste qui teintait les prunelles des deux enfants, comme la chevelure argentée des deux gamins qui voletait, dansant au gré du vent. Avec douleur, il se dit que tout ceci avait été un jour bien réel, mais que plus jamais il ne se reproduirait. Tout avait irrémédiablement changé.

Lentement, l'ex-humain sortit quelque chose de la doublure de sa veste. Cet objet, jamais il ne l'avait montré à qui que ce soit, et ne désirait pas que quelqu'un le touche un jour. Il s'agissait là dans sa main le seul vestige de son enfance, de ce fait, il le portait comme s'il tenait entre ses doigts le plus précieux des trésors. Le seul objet qu'il avait pu sauver de ce massacre qui avait tâché sa vie il y a de là quatre années. Quatre années, conservé auprès de lui en tout temps.

L'amertume, cette étape entre chimère et souvenirs. On espère follement que les instants vécus ne relèvent que du rêve. Que les personnes nous étant chères n'aient jamais existé. On tangue entre illusion et passé. On se blâme d'avoir été si stupide, si incrédule. On bascule entre les deux, pris dans un piège dont on ne veut se défaire. Rien ne sert plus d'avancer, une fois la raison de son existence perdue à jamais. Venait alors la colère contre soi, ce sentiment qui nous abandonnait aussi vite qu'il nous prenait. Une lâcheté de la pire espèce. Et irrémédiablement ressentie.

On se blâme d'avoir aimé, et pourtant, on désire secrètement de pouvoir le faire à nouveau.

Il caressa du bout de l'index les plis que faisaient les petits poils argentés, rendant ainsi la surface complètement et plane. Le toucher, moelleux, à lui seul évoquait tant de choses à ses yeux, tellement que les images défilaient avec rapidité et s'effritaient aussitôt. Il observa longuement le petit ourson en peluche, qui le regardait en retour de ses petites billes noires. L'expression figée, il avait néanmoins subi l'effet du temps et s'en trouvait avec une oreille pliée, quelques fils pendant péniblement de son pelage clair. Il dégageait une étrange aura qui l'attirait, le rendant comme le vestige d'une époque révolue mais à la fois si proche. Mais sa contemplation lui fit un bien fou. Comme si on versait un baume réparateur sur ses pensées torturées.

« Les cheveux… »

Il ferma les yeux et le rangea sans un regard, étrangement apaisé. Néanmoins, Zéro laissa sa main caresser la bosse que formait la petite peluche. A l'endroit exact de son cœur. Ce fut avec la pensée qu'il aurait tellement aimé coiffer une dernière fois les longs cheveux argentés de cette petite fille, qu'il s'abandonna dans les bras de Morphée, et peut-être, qui savait, ceux de la Mort ?

* * *

« Tu es sûre que tu ne chanteras pas à visage découvert ? Avait demandé sa manager avec une petite pointe d'agacement. Ta tournée est pour bientôt, tu sais ?

-Non, c'est hors de question, avait-elle répondu du tac au tac, comme si elle énonçait l'évidence même.

-Mais enfin, Midjyu, avait insisté la level-C, désespérée, tu ne vas produire éternellement comme ça ! Les fans pouvaient trouver un petit côté mystérieux, mais au bout d'un moment, ils finiront par se lasser !

-On n'est pas encore là, que je sache, répliqua la jeune Kanashimi, confiante.

-Comme tu veux, après tout, tu as tes raisons. Lâcha la femme, au comble de l'exaspération. Mais je t'aurais prévenue. »

Un soupir se fit entendre dans la pièce. Spacieuse, la salle contenait nombre d'appareils et d'ordinateurs sophistiqués. Malgré les machines entassées entre ces quatre murs, et donc l'inévitable production de chaleur, l'air ambiant s'avérait frais et agréable pour sa peau en ébullition. Ce studio, très éclairé, abritait en son sein une autre petite pièce entièrement isolée. L'intérieur, molletonné, comme si on y avait collé des coussins, contenait un micro. La jeune rousse déposa ses sacs pleins à craquer de vêtements et autres accessoires, et se saisit d'un casque posé sur une table, à sa disposition. Elle ramena les quelques mèches de cheveux échappées de sa coiffure sophistiquée, et déposa l'engin sur ses délicates oreilles. Puis elle entra dans la petite pièce.

Elle inspira longuement, avant de porter le micro à sa bouche. Fermant les yeux, se laissant transporter par la musique qui avait débuté les premières notes, lentes et douces, son esprit s'embarquait dans une vague infinie qui la submergeait chaque fois qu'elle chantait. Il s'envolait, suspendu entre deux mondes. Les nuances et les sons s'additionnaient, se liaient et se détachaient tout en même temps, produisant un effet particulier sur tout son être. Midjyu sentait que les sons s'insinuaient au plus profond d'elle, qu'ils empreignaient ses veines, qu'ils absorbaient sa raison. Plus rien ne comptait à présent que la délicate musique qui berçait sa tête, et qui emportait avec une douceur infinie et réconfortante une partie d'elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et le premier mot jaillit, telle l'eau de source qui braverait la pierre d'une montagne. Le reste des paroles suivit. Les mots, ils étaient la rivière qui courait à toute vitesse, dont le bruissement tintait délicatement dans le vide. Limpides, ils s'écoulaient de ses lèvres, et au compte-goutte chacun atteignait les nuages. A mesure que les paroles progressaient, tout se mêlait et se mélangeait en elle.

Les yeux fermés, tout était maintenant plus limpide dans son esprit. Et elle voyait comme à chaque fois, les souvenirs remonter du fond de son inconscient. Elle serra les poings, l'amertume liée aux images qui défilaient dans sa tête prenait goût dans sa bouche. Le visage de la vampiresse se crispa, tandis qu'elle écartait davantage les lèvres, comme pour mieux faire sortir le poids qui enserrait en permanence son cœur.

Elle revit avec un petit pincement les habituels regards dédaigneux et froids de celle qui s'avérait être sa mère. Sa mère, elle parlait d'elle comme si elle n'existait pas dans la pièce, elle décidait de ce qui serait fait sans même consulter sa fille. L'horrible ouverture dans son âme éprouvée chaque fois qu'elle était mise de côté, chaque fois que ses sentiments devenaient des parias dans cette immense cage dorée, se faisait ressentir à présent. Elle écartelait davantage le souffle de vie qu'on lui avait donné à sa naissance, illusion dans laquelle on l'avait bercée depuis sa maudite apparition dans l'aristocratie nocturne. Bien sûr, elle n'ignorait pas que sa naissance n'avait pas été désirée, sa mère aurait mille fois préféré enfanter un héritier plutôt qu'une héritière, mais ce qui affligeait Midjyu était qu'on ignorait délibérément son existence. Qu'on ignorait volontairement le fait qu'elle était un être pourvu de sentiments, qu'on piétinait sans aucune pitié. Le coup porté s'amplifiait quand on savait qu'il s'agissait de sa propre mère.

Dès son plus jeune âge, les mensonges avaient commencé à fuser à ses oreilles, et elle, comme une idiote, avait bu les paroles de ses parents. Avec innocence, elle avait réellement cru ce qu'on lui avait dit, et à l'heure où le voile s'était levé sur ses croyances puériles, l'oisillon s'était pitoyablement écrasé contre les barreaux richement décorés de sa cage. Et tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le droit de dire à ce moment, tout ce qu'elle gardait pour elle, elle le chantait ici et le hurlait ici. C'était un vrai rugissement contenu depuis tant d'années qu'elle poussait ici.

« _Je me fiche de tes sentiments ! Contente-toi d'obéir bien sagement comme la digne héritière que tu devrais être. _»

Cette phrase sifflait perfidement comme le serpent qui s'insinuait dans les pensées, et l'avait transpercée de toute part quand elle avait espéré trouver du réconfort auprès de son père. Les coups portés devenaient parfaitement explicites. On ne s'inquiétait plus de maquiller les chocs, ils lui explosaient maintenant à la figure. A partir de là, les serrements de cœur pleuvaient en abondance chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait un de ses parents, et les blessures infligées empiraient quand les deux s'y mettaient pour les ouvrir, toujours avec détachement. Comme une action banale parmi tant d'autres. Les raisons de tant de réprimandes s'avéraient diverses et variées, et touchaient souvent des détails insignifiants. Mais aussi insignifiant, le détail était là et était à l'origine de choses qui signifiaient beaucoup pour elle.

On faisait simplement d'elle un objet sans éclat. On repeignait sur elle quelques couches de normes et de valeurs dictées par l'aristocratie. Et on ignorait volontairement que sous cette peinture impersonnelle fraîchement posée, se trouvait d'abord toute une histoire, des couleurs, des envies, des pensées, des sentiments. Toute une personne. Elle. Qui étouffait sous cette montagne de faux-semblants. Seule derrière son silence tourmenté.

« _Je suis rien, je suis personne_ »

Tout éclatait en elle. La rage et la frustration contenues bien profondément en elle, se révélaient au grand jour, coulaient de sa bouche et s'élevaient jusqu'aux spirales infinies du monde sonore. Les mots enfouis, les pensées enterrées qui se débattaient et mourraient dans son esprit, elles récupéraient enfin leurs droits et sortaient, libres de toute contrainte. Midjyu, le corps crispé, les lèvres distancées l'une de l'autre et surtout la gorge à vif était, enfin elle-même à cet instant. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de dire devant ses géniteurs, elle le chantait ici, à l'abri des regards, des jugements. Derrière son nom de scène, son anonymat. Derrière son masque.

Ce pourquoi on l'écorchait vive, ses sentiments, tout passait dans ce chant mélodieux qui suintait des méandres de son âme et perlait sur ses lèvres, la frontière entre sa pensée et le monde extérieur. Les voiles se levaient dans ce studio d'enregistrement, et plus rien ne comptait qu'à part la note qui jaillissait, telle une source claire, de la roche qui enveloppait son cœur. Qui lui permettait de respirer un peu durant sa longue et cruelle noyade au fond des océans qui l'engloutissaient toute entière.

Le cœur de Midjyu hurlait, et enfin, on l'entendait dans ce torrent de plaintes et de soie brodée.

« _Entends-tu ma voix qui résonne ? _»

* * *

Chihaya contempla longuement le directeur en face d'elle, avec un regard indéchiffrable, qui, il devait l'avouer, le déstabilisait quelque peu. Il avait rarement vu des expressions si froides se refléter sur un visage, et le fait de montrer si peu d'émotions, comme le faisait la jeune fille en ce moment, le déroutait toujours. Néanmoins, imitant son interlocutrice et nouvelle élève de son académie, il ne laissa rien transparaître de son trouble, et se contenta simplement de lui sourire aimablement.

Lorsqu'enfin, elle détourna ses yeux couleur anis de lui, il sentit poindre en lui un infime soulagement. Cependant, il pensa que celui-ci ne serait que de courte durée, car il avait le sentiment que les choses changeraient avec sa présence ici. Premièrement, bien qu'il ait mené sa petite enquête, celle-ci s'était avérée infructueuse, et rien n'avait été trouvé au sujet de la jeune Kasahana. Pourtant, il n'ignorait pas ce nom, loin de là, et savait parfaitement ce qu'il représentait. Le fait que Yagari semble la connaître l'intriguait fortement. Deuxièmement, et ce point-là l'inquiétait énormément, il n'arrivait pas à la cerner.

Ses yeux étaient simplement un immense trou opaque dans lequel tout sentiment se perdait. L'appréhension seulement s'en réchappait et inondaient les cœurs de ceux qui plongeaient malheureusement dans son regard vert. Elle formait un vide gigantesque qu'on n'expliquait pas. Comme dénuée de sentiments et d'émotions propres. Quand on la regardait, on craignait simplement la réaction de ce bloc de roche insaisissable. Si toutefois réaction il existait chez elle. La jeune fille, aux cheveux bordeaux, dégageait une aura des plus singulières. Bien que calme en apparence, elle dominait totalement les adversaires qui lui faisaient face. Elle les dévorait par son manque de vivacité et d'implication dans la scène présente, et pourtant, on savait pertinemment qu'elle en aurait à revendre si on en venait à franchir l'infranchissable. Tout le monde méconnaissait les limites à ne pas toucher du pied avec cette personne, et cela la rendait encore plus effrayante qu'elle n'y paraissait. On se sentait irrémédiablement attiré, tenté de créer une quelconque émotion dans ce visage dénué d'expressions, mais en même temps, elle nous révulsait par la peur qu'elle provoquait. Elle était imprévisible et indéchiffrable, et cette froideur qui imprégnait ses traits figés dans la pierre aidait à ce constat. Tout le monde a peur d'avoir mal, et pour cette raison, personne n'osait l'aborder plus que nécessaire. Tout le monde avait peur de l'inconnu, et la jeune Kasahana en était l'incarnation.

Impersonnelle. Jamais un mot n'avait paru avoir autant de sens que sur elle. Il semblait même que ces treize lettres avait été assemblées pour la définir. Certaines expressions étaient tellement abstraites qu'il fallait y rattacher un exemple pour leur octroyer une signification. Et la jeune fille illustrait parfaitement ce mot. Kaien Cross savait pertinemment qu'elle n'ignorait pas sa sinistre réputation en tant que hunter, néanmoins, elle n'en montrait rien qui parut l'effrayer. Rien ne se reflétait sur son beau visage de marbre, sculpté avec perfection dans la pierre figée dans le temps. Un masque taillé de toutes pièces, porté comme une seconde peau. Presque naturellement. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour que l'indifférence imprègne ses traits, pour que l'impersonnalité fluctue dans ses veines, pour que la haine habite ses yeux.

Cette intense aversion la rendait plus effrayante que jamais…

« Bienvenue à l'Académie Cross, Kasahana-san ! Annonça le directeur, avec son ton le plus chaleureux, tout en s'inclinant. »

La jeune Kasahana eut la décence de lui rendre son attention d'un hochement de tête. Aucun mot ne perça la barrière impétueuse de ses lèvres, pas même un merci grommelé, et n'importe qui ce serait senti offensé. Elle délimitait délibérément et une bonne fois pour toute les relations qui pourraient se créer dans ce bureau où le soleil saignait. En somme, elle lui indiquait de manière claire qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps en politesses et futiles amabilités. Cependant, ce silence lourd, traduisait également le peu d'envie que la fille éprouvait à venir ici. Et cela, il ne le devina pas. Car elle savait une chose, une chose qui l'agaçait profondément, et faisait bouillir un jus acide au plus profond de ses entrailles.

« Tu as été admise dans la Night Class, et ce, malgré ton intention d'intégrer la Day Class, poursuivit-il avec un aimable sourire aux lèvres. »

Que son vis-à-vis soit encore en vie tenait du miracle, étant donné les circonstances actuelles. Tout dans cette pièce l'écœurait au plus point. Tout, absolument tout, sentait le _vampire_. Cette odeur complexe, suave, sensuelle qui s'insinuait avec lenteur et séduction dans ses poumons. Tout puait ici l'horreur et la mesquinerie de ces monstres. Elle respirait les effluves dégoûtants à pleines bouffées, si bien que sa trachée suait de l'intérieur, incendiant les parois de son corps entier de ses coulées de lave. L'odeur chatouillait machiavéliquement ses narines, la narguait, et la poussait avec délicatesse au fond du gouffre duquel elle avait plongé aveuglément depuis bien longtemps. Sa tête tanguait dangereusement, alors qu'elle luttait pour rendre son maigre repas sur la moquette propre. Son cœur se convulsait sous sa cage thoracique, tandis que son palet se réfractait violemment. Sa vue se brouillait ne vienne effleurer son épiderme la révulsait. Les battements de son organe quelque peu, alors que, à fleur de peau, l'idée que l'odeur néfaste de ces vampires vital répandait une onde de choc douloureuse à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Elle voulait désespérément fuir cette salle infecte.

Mais pourtant, elle n'en fit rien. Pour son propre intérêt. Elle devait retrouver quelqu'un. Le dégoût atteignit son paroxysme quand elle tenta d'imaginer le fait qu'elle doive côtoyer les créatures qu'elle aimait le moins quotidiennement.

« Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas ta demande, tu es une vampiresse pourtant ? Demanda-t-il. »

La jeune fille laissa son dégoût d'un côté, et planta son regard anis dans celui électrique de l'ex-hunter. Elle le jugea un instant, avant de resserrer son emprise sur la poignée de sa valise, empêchant ainsi de transparaître la haine qui s'emparait brusquement d'elle, comme d'une marionnette dont on prendrait les fils. Elle se laissait manipuler par le seul sentiment qui existait encore en elle. Comme une amante, la haine venait avec érotisme lui susurrer à l'oreille d'en finir avec cette vie qui se moquait amoureusement d'elle. Comme une confidente, elle se noyait dans les torrents infinis et salvateurs de l'aversion, embaumant son cœur sans pour autant le guérir. Comme son double, l'inimité la comprenait, elle reflétait avec exactitude ce que Chihaya était devenue. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle resta indifférente. Mais son esprit ne s'en révoltait pas moins. Elle fit taire toute envie de lui faire regretter amèrement ses paroles et son assimilation à ces monstres. Seule dans son silence de haine.

« Parce que je suis humaine… »

Ce murmure à peine perceptible, ne fit pas le chemin entre les lèvres crispées de Chihaya, et les oreilles de Kaien Cross. Au lieu de ça, l'affirmation mourut sous le poids dévastateur du silence. Elle ne supportait simplement pas d'être assimilée à ces ignominies qui ne séduisaient que les aveugles. La jeune fille désirait plus que tout confronter le reste de l'Humanité à la vérité : ces bêtes monstrueusement belles ne cachaient en réalité qu'une ombre tapie dans l'obscurité… Une ombre prédatrice qui s'approchait, avec une douceur cruelle, retardant le moment où elle s'enfoncera, où elle lacérera l'âme, d'un coup de canines. Où elle dérobera tant de choses à la fois dans un si maigre filet rouge, dont elle se délecte avec un plaisir non-dissimulé. Seuls les miroirs reflétaient la réalité, et Chihaya la voyait à travers la surface polie de leurs yeux. La manifestation parfaite de leur perversité, cachée derrière un mirage enchanteur.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit le directeur, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse sur cette curieuse demande, à présent tu habiteras le pavillon de la Lune.

-Je suis obligée de vivre jour et nuit avec ces gosses de riches prétentieux ? Dit-elle en feignant d'être ennuyée par la prétention des vampires.

-Tu ne devras en aucun cas aller au Pavillon du Soleil, ni même te trouver dans les mêmes lieux que les élèves de la Day Class ! Avertit-il avec un air sérieux.

-Oui bien sûr, marmonna-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, dans un geste pour paraître lassée.

-Tout acte de vampirisme est formellement interdit ! Rappela-t-il. »

Le monologue qui suivit n'intéressa en aucun cas Chihaya, qui l'écouta vaguement, afin de retenir des informations essentielles sur ce lieu. Elle ne devait absolument pas déteindre de ses « camarades », l'utilisation de ce mot pour nommer les monstres qui allaient la côtoyer la révulsait, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle se fondrait dans la masse, et mènera à bien sa mission. Elle ne leva les yeux qu'à la mention du chef du Pavillon.

« Qui est-il ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre, surprenant Kaien Cross, jusque-là habitué à son silence.

-Il s'agit de Kaname Kuran, répondit-il. »

La jeune fille fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Elle s'interrogeait intensément sur les raisons de la présence du Sang-pur. Le fait qu'il se trouvait ici la contrariait fortement. Le brun dérangeait ses plans, et elle se mit à réfléchir intensément aux différentes issues que prendraient ses entreprises maintenant qu'elle savait cela. Assurément, le Sang-pur était quelqu'un de très intelligent, il aurait surement la brillante idée de la tenir à l'œil, ou moins ouvertement, la faire surveiller par quelqu'un. Peut-être même les deux. Il ne tarderait pas à avoir des doutes quant à la raison de sa présence ici, et peut-être découvrirait-il qui elle était. Et cela, elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas se le permettre.

Elle se loua intérieurement d'avoir changé d'apparence avant de venir à cette Académie. Et d'avoir en sa possession tous les documents attestant de sa réelle identité. Prudence est mère de sureté, et elle ferait tout pour ne pas compromettre la sécurité qu'elle s'était créée en arrivant ici. Elle décida de jouer le rôle qu'elle s'était assigné jusque-là, celui de Chihaya Kasahana, vampiresse de level-C vivant autrefois à Tokyo, et cherchant simplement à recevoir un enseignement supérieur à la hauteur de ses capacités. Mais cela deviendrait problématique si le fait qu'elle détestait les vampires venait à s'apprendre, mais elle ne se sentait aucunement capable de feindre d'être parfaitement à l'aise avec eux. Aussi décida-t-elle de prendre le profil de la jeune Chihaya restant délibérément de côté, pour le bien de ses études, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les riches. Après tout, cette excuse était tout à fait plausible. Etant censée être une level-C, elle posséderait donc de moins importants revenus que tous ceux qui vivaient au Pavillon de la Lune. Cependant, et à cette pensée, elle retint in extremis une grimace de dégoût, il fallait quand même qu'elle fasse semblant de nouer des liens avec au moins l'un d'entre eux, pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention sur elle. Une personne volontairement esseulée finit toujours par devenir l'objet des regards, et cela pourrait nourrir des soupçons sur sa personne, ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas.

A ce moment, elle maudit profondément Kaname Kuran, pour tous les problèmes qu'il avait occasionné déjà rien qu'à la mention de sa présence à l'Académie Cross. Mais elle le haïssait profondément pour ce qu'il représentait également. Un _Sang-Pur_. Quitte à passer le restant de ces jours avec des vampires, elle aurait préféré le faire avec ces suceurs de sang prétentieux qui n'avaient que l'argent comme prestige, plutôt que le faire avec ce monstre au sang soit disant « pur ». L'aversion qui la prenait s'avérait décuplée pour les personnes de sa caste. Et le fait qu'elle allait vivre dans le même pavillon que lui compliquait davantage ses affaires. Car si elle ressentait de profondes bouffées de haine pour des level-B, elle ne supportait tout simplement pas l'existence des Sang-purs. Savoir juste qu'ils respiraient dans le même monde qu'elle, la paralysait tant elle était écœurée.

Les mots ne suffisaient plus pour décrire le sentiment qui l'animait chaque fois que le nom d'une de ces bêtes était mentionné. Un mélange particulièrement acide d'aversion intense, de rancœur profonde, et un écœurement très prononcé. Le résultat en découlant était destructeur, plus pour elle que pour les principaux concernés. Elle les haïssait tant, qu'elle en tremblait juste à la mention de l'un d'entre eux. Et Kaname Kuran n'échappait pas au rituel. Sa tête la lançait affreusement, tant que mille poignards transperçant sa boîte crânienne se révélaient n'être rien comparés à la douleur ressentie. Tout son organisme se rétractait horriblement en elle. Le seul nom de ce monstre résonnait dans son esprit, l'écorchant à chaque ricochet. L'existence même de cet être la transportait aux limites de l'insupportable. La haine ne s'appliquait pas à ce qu'elle ressentait pour ces créatures, il s'agissait de plus que ça. Elle ne semblait plus en mesure de réfléchir à quoi que ce fut, aussi ce fut sans réflexion qu'elle tourna subitement les talons. Ce revirement surpris fortement Kaien Cross, qui recula dans une impulsion. Elle sortit de la pièce en silence, claquant sèchement la porte derrière elle.

Chihaya avança prestement dans les couloirs lumineux du bâtiment principal. Les rayons orangers du couchant s'engouffraient et offraient une teinte plus sanglante aux murs immaculés pourtant richement vêtus. La petite touche dramatique aux broderies fines qui les ornaient. Le tableau en résultant suintait d'ironie. Comme une provocation envers elle. Tout lui rappelait les vampires, alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de les effacer de sa mémoire. Seulement, elle avait été marquée à jamais par cette nuit d'été. Et depuis, elle trempait jusqu'au cou dans ce bain rougeoyant, luttant pour ne pas s'y noyer. Sans pouvoir en sortir. Ces monstres hantaient sa vie, comme les fantômes et les créatures nocturnes hantaient les pauvres petits enfants recroquevillés au fond de leurs lits. Les vampires la suivaient partout, tel son ombre, ou une pensée obscure vissée à son cerveau.

Lorsque l'air frais heurta sa peau, elle s'effondra minablement au sol. Tremblante, elle put toutefois porter une main à sa bouche. A quatre pattes, elle resta ainsi immobile, les yeux écarquillés de rage et de frustration. Le vent souffla, apportant une bise nouvelle, mais ceci ne parvint pas à atténuer son état plus que déplorable. La jeune fille aux cheveux bordeaux se fichait éperdument du ridicule de sa position, elle ne parvenait simplement pas à se voir autrement qu'ainsi. Haletante, elle chercha désespérément un moyen de ralentir sa respiration, et contrôler les frissons qui la parcouraient. Mais en vain, elle en venait toujours à faire un malaise chaque fois qu'on parlait d'un Sang-pur. Aussi décida-t-elle d'attendre simplement qu'il passe.

« Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit une petite voix timide. »

La nouvelle venue sursauta violemment, et se redressa vivement. Elle se tourna vers l'origine de la question, tendue et sa main auparavant devant ses lèvres s'était naturellement déplacée vers la poche intérieure de son blaser. Son regard anis rencontra des orbes gris pâle, et elle comprit instantanément qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une élève. Chihaya se fustigea mentalement de son comportement plus que suspect alors qu'elle désirait passer simplement inaperçu. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se fasse à l'idée qu'elle allait être entourée de personnes de jour comme de nuit, et que des réactions trahissant sa méfiance étaient à bannir.

« Je suis tombée, dit la fille aux cheveux bordeaux, d'un ton neutre. »

D'après l'aura que son vis-à-vis dégageait, il s'agissait d'un vampire, ou plutôt d'une vampiresse dans son cas. Celle-ci, s'avança d'un pas, quelque peu inquiète, sans doute pour lui tendre une main secourable dont elle n'avait pas besoin. Chihaya se releva rapidement, épousseta frénétiquement son pantalon. La jeune fille piqua un fard et recula, quelque peu gênée. La nouvelle la détailla, sans s'occuper si elle embarrassait la vampiresse face à elle. Elle paraissait être une aristocrate, au vu des habits coûteux et raffinés qu'elle portait. Petite, elle possédait des traits doux, qui, elle devait le concéder -malgré sa répulsion pour sa race- la rendaient plus humaine que ses congénères. Quelques taches de rousseurs apportaient de la couleur à son visage de poupée de porcelaine. Ses grands yeux gris reflétaient autre chose que la malice, et elle semblait réellement s'être alarmée pour elle tout à l'heure.

Chihaya se dit finalement qu'il serait plus agréable pour elle de faire semblant de nouer des liens avec cette jeune vampiresse devant elle, parce qu'elle semblait un peu différente de ses congénères. Les lèvres de la rousse se tordirent en un sourire éclatant, et elle pouffa. La jeune Kasahana braqua son regard neutre, et aussitôt, elle cessa de rire, cédant à l'intensité de son regard. Se moquait-elle ? Elle rougit de gène.

« C'est-à-dire que, m- moi aussi, je me suis pris les pieds sur ces pavés, et je suis tombée plusieurs fois ! Balbutia-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse. »

Chihaya la trouva aussi très étrange. Elle se comportait de manière plus vivante, plus chaleureuse. Moins vampirique. La rousse tenta un sourire d'excuse, embarrassée par le silence de son interlocutrice, et son ennui apparent.

« Je m'appelle, Midjyu Kanashimi, commença-t-elle après un court silence, en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Chihaya Kasahana, répondit la fille aux cheveux bordeaux.

-Je suppose que tu es la nouvelle ? Continua la level-B. Je suis honorée de te rencontrer, d'autant plus que tu partageras ta chambre avec moi. »

La dite « nouvelle » soupira intérieurement. Elle se sentait un peu plus soulagée, son séjour à l'Académie Cross serait un peu moins désagréable si elle le passait avec l'héritière Kanashimi. Elle avait appréhendé le fait de partager ses appartements avec une autre, car elle savait que ce serait particulièrement éprouvant pour elle.

« Suis-moi, ordonna Midjyu d'un ton enjoué. Je vais te montrer notre chambre ! »

Elle emprunta le chemin pavé d'un petit pas allègre, comme dansant entre les arbres. Ses sacs lui cillant les bras, le visage illuminé, elle sautillait en fredonnant. Chihaya prit le temps de mémoriser les lieux, et l'itinéraire pour se rendre au dortoir. Elle constata que le large domaine boisé entourant le bâtiment principal menait à de nombreuses fontaines de marbre, aux sculptures extravagantes, et des jardins aux fleurs rares et odorantes. De nombreux couloirs abrités par des colonnes de pierre emmenaient vers plusieurs entrées, orientées vers les points cardinaux. Il s'organisait un peu comme une abbaye, car il y avait une espèce de cloître contenant un bassin. Elle constata aussi qu'à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de ce bâtiment, les bois devenaient plus sombres, plus denses et plus sinueux, le seul repère étant le petit chemin pavé que les deux élèves de la Night Class empruntaient. La voie se séparait ensuite en deux ponts qui voyageaient d'une rive à l'autre, volant au-dessus d'eaux scintillantes.

« L'un mène vers le dortoir de la Day Class, l'autre vers notre pavillon. Expliqua Midjyu, remarquant que sa camarade de chambre fixait intensément les deux constructions. »

Chihaya remarqua alors comme il était facile pour des vampires de pénétrer dans le Pavillon du Soleil, puisque seule une forêt séparait les deux dortoirs. Avec une moue désapprobatrice, elle se dit que le directeur faisait preuve de beaucoup d'imprudence et de naïveté s'il croyait que les suceurs de sang ne profiteraient pas de cette situation. Elle nota pour elle-même qu'elle surveillerait plus particulièrement ce côté-là, pour le bien des humains insouciants, qui dormaient sur leurs deux oreilles alors que des créatures assoiffées les côtoyaient tous les jours. Néanmoins, et cela l'intriguait fortement, Kaien Cross ne pouvait pas ignorer les mesures de sécurité à ce point. Autrefois, il exerçait en tant que hunter, il n'ignorait pas donc les risques encourus pour une telle cohabitation. Par ailleurs, Kaname Kuran pouvait jurer sa bonne foi autant qu'il le désirait, cela ne changerait aucunement le fait que s'il le voulait, il pourrait instantanément lever une armée autour de lui. Et Chihaya avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais avoir confiance en un vampire. La jeune Kasahana fixa alors intensément le dos de l'héritière Kanashimi, assaillie d'un doute.

« A cette heure-ci, tu devrais déjà te trouver avec les autres dans le bâtiment principal, à attendre que les cours commencent, si j'ai bien compris ce qu'a dit le directeur, déclara Chihaya d'un ton suspicieux, ses sourcils froncés sur ses orbes anis. »

Elle la regarda la rousse se raidir, puis déglutir difficilement. Elle ne savait vraiment pas cacher ses émotions, et la perspicacité dont faisait preuve la nouvelle élève la décontenançait. Midjyu sentit la panique poindre en elle. Alors que sa camarade de chambre croyait qu'elle était sortie assouvir ses pulsions, la level-B ne parvenait pas à trouver un mensonge cohérent. Après tout, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle n'aille pas divulguer son secret si elle en venait à révéler cette partie d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas tout bonnement dire à une fille qu'elle connaissait depuis à peine quelques minutes qu'elle était en fait une chanteuse connue dans le dos de sa famille ! Elle essaya de contrôler les battements incontrôlés de son cœur, et de masquer un tant soit peu son appréhension. Mais peine perdue, elle n'avait jamais été douée pour enfermer ses émotions.

Alors qu'elle attendait une réponse, la pression qu'exerçait le regard froid de Chihaya s'accentua alors qu'elle se tendait, son doute prenant plus d'ampleur. Le silence devint rapidement insoutenable, et après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle se tourna brusquement vers sa camarade. Elle inspira un grand coup, histoire de se donner du courage et débita d'une traite :

« Le directeur me fournit une autorisation spéciale de sortie, pour des raisons personnelles. »

La rousse n'avait pas menti, mais pourtant, dire cela la mettait mal à l'aise, car elle cachait tout de même une partie de la vérité. Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux en croisant le regard de sa camarade de chambre, et s'empressa de raccourcir la distance qui les séparait du pavillon. Elles passèrent rapidement devant le vieux garde, qui ne leva même pas un regard vers elles, et arrivèrent dans une grande cour illuminée par les rayons du soleil couchants. Les immenses baies et vitres du dortoir scintillaient comme un millier de diamants dans un bain de rubis, et les murs auparavant immaculés devenaient d'énormes remparts de topaze et d'or. Les deux élèves gravirent les marches avant de pousser une lourde et grande porte de chêne finement gravée, celle-ci dévoilant l'intérieur dans un coulissement peu harmonieux comparé au reste du bâtiment. Le bruit fit écho dans toute la pièce, signifiant ainsi que personne ne se trouvait là. La salle, très espacée, était habillé d'un papier peint d'un saphir pâle, brodé de motifs argentés de très bon goût, alors qu'au milieu trônaient un petit mobilier de salon très raffiné et sans doute très moelleux.

Les lèvres de Chihaya se tordirent de dégoût devant tout ce luxe et ce faste caractéristique aux vampires d'un certain rang. Tout ce déploiement de magnificence était-il réellement nécessaire à la santé de ces précieux petits gosses de riches, ou alors était-ce juste pour qu'ils se sentent « comme chez eux » ?

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche, avertit Midjyu légèrement affolée. Les cours commencent à la tombée de la nuit ! »

La rousse grimaça, montrant ainsi la répulsion éprouvée à l'idée d'arriver en retard. Elle se précipita vers des escaliers de marbre, les montant énergiquement, la nouvelle à ses talons. Elles traversèrent une dédale de couloirs, tous du même papier peint pâle et richement orné, avant de s'arrêter devant ce qui s'avérait être leur chambre. Midjyu poussa la porte avec délicatesse, puis s'écarter pour laisser Chihaya passer. Assez grande, elle contenait deux grands lits à baldaquins l'un en face de l'autre, une énorme baie vitrée les séparant. Les rideaux, couleur crème, étaient relevés, laissant ainsi passer la lumière. Deux armoires et bureaux, aux teintes sombres, identiques, meublaient les murs parallèles pervenche. La nouvelle élève sut tout de suite quel serait son lit, tout simplement parce que la seconde moitié de sa chambre se trouvait décorée de posters d'artistes divers et variés. Elle déposa sa valise sur son matelas, et sans une attention pour sa camarade quelque peu décontenancée par son manque de réaction, elle sortit une serviette et quelques effets de toilettes, puis disparut dans la salle de bain à sa droite, la porte claquante rompant le silence pesant.

Quand elle fut sûre que Chihaya ne pouvait l'entendre, c'est-à-dire quand le bruit de la douche retentit, Midjyu soupira, relâchant ainsi la pression accumulée en elle. La froideur et la neutralité dont avait fait preuve le visage de sa camarade l'avait profondément bouleversée, la faisant se sentir très mal à l'aise. La rousse avait peur de lui avoir donné une mauvaise impression. Personne ne le savait, mais l'image qu'elle dégageait chez ses camarades lui importait beaucoup. En effet, si elle n'obtenait pas l'affection de ses parents, elle espérait au moins avoir l'amitié des autres vampires. La rousse aimait être entourée, elle avait le sentiment que dans le cas contraire, elle exploserait sous les angoisses et les tristesses qui l'assaillaient régulièrement.

« Elle a dû vivre seule pendant longtemps… Murmura l'héritière Kanashimi, un peu de compassion teintant sa voix douce. »

La rousse éprouvait un peu de pitié pour la jeune Kasahana. Elle devinait assez facilement le genre de vie qu'elle endurait pour se refermer autant. Son masque glacial lui allait comme une seconde peau. Mais elle pouvait aisément voir les blessures béantes qui saignaient sur le cœur figé de Chihaya. La fille au regard anis adoptait un comportement complètement détaché du présent, et celui-ci trahissait un passé douloureux. Ainsi, elle décida avec détermination qu'elle ferait de sa camarade de chambre son amie, et qu'elle donnerait tout pour alléger et égayer un tant soit peu sa nouvelle vie à l'Académie Cross.

Midjyu prépara rapidement ses livres de la journée, puis fit de même avec les manuels de sa camarade. Avec un petit sourire, elle espérait sincèrement que cette petite attention la rende un peu heureuse. Et pour ne pas faire les choses dans la demi-mesure, elle déposa l'uniforme flambant neuf de la jeune Kasahana, et attendit patiemment qu'elle finisse sa douche. Celle-ci ne tarda pas puisque la nouvelle refit rapidement son apparition dans la chambre. Elle se figea quand elle remarqua ses affaires déjà prêtes sur sa couette. Elle la fixa, les yeux écarquillés mais cela fut si bref que Midjyu se demanda si elle ne rêvait pas. Elle se frotta les yeux mais quand elle les rouvrit, seul un visage dénué d'émotions l'accueillit. Néanmoins, Midjyu n'abandonna pas sa bonne humeur, et la regarda, d'un œil pétillant, se saisir vigoureusement de ses vêtements.

Quand sa camarade de chambre se tourna, les cheveux humides se balançant jusqu'au creux de ses reins, la rousse remarqua une chose noire naissant vers le bas de son cou blanc, et descendant jusque dans l'épaule fine de la nouvelle élève, le motif occupant tout le côté gauche, suivant les courbes de son corps. Le dessin, aux traits réguliers, représentait avec des arrondis harmonieux une lune en partie cachée par d'épais nuages. A sa manière, ce noir d'encre sur son épiderme claire apportait un contraste à la fois agréable et mystérieux. Mystère qui allait bien à son propriétaire.

« Kasahana-san, ton tatouage est vraiment beau… Dit Midjyu, admirative. »

La rousse ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, mais elle hoqueta devant le regard noir que lui lança Chihaya. Elle détourna les yeux, apeurée, et les tempes battantes, tandis que sa camarade rabattit immédiatement sa serviette humide sur son épaule nue, dissimulant ainsi la marque des yeux gris de Midjyu. La jeune Kasahana s'en alla alors, s'enfermant à nouveau dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, la vampiresse de level-B évita soigneusement de croiser son regard, et se leva précipitamment pour fuir l'ambiance tendue. Elles quittèrent toutes les deux la pièce, se dirigeant vers leurs premiers cours de la nuit.

Midjyu tremblait encore légèrement en se remémorant l'aversion si intense qui habitait les pupilles de Chihaya Kasahana…

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteure :**

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 2 ! :) Enfin bouclé :D J'espère que la lecture vous a plu. Les relations entre les différents personnages commencent à se créer petit à petit, et je mets en douceur les rouages de mon histoire... J'ai essayé de faire une approche au niveau du ressenti de Midjyu et comment elle trouvait Chihaya, et se sentait vis-à-vis d'elle ! Prochain chapitre on change complètement de point de vue ! Mais je n'en dirai pas plus !

Un ptit review ? Pour me faire plaisir ?

Votre déjantée Nawel-chan~


End file.
